In the field of wireless communications, a hybrid wireless communication station may include multiple wireless transceivers, for example, a first wireless transceiver able to operate in accordance with a first wireless communication standard or protocol, and a second transceiver able to operate in accordance with a second wireless communication standard or protocol.
Transmission or reception of wireless communication signals by the first transceiver may interfere with concurrent communication by the second transceiver.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.